Alanna Fenn
''"I was in the right place at the right time, and let's just leave it at that." -'' Alanna Alanna Fenn is a former Jedi who abandoned the Order before the start of the Clone Wars. Since the Great Jedi Purge in 19 BBY, she has lived alone and in exile in the Outer Rim. She is played by Kim. Official Biography Alanna Fenn was born in 38 BBY, and was given to the Jedi Order by her parents when she was still a child. As a youngling, she caught the attention of her instructors for being disruptive and short-tempered. She would frequently have angry outbursts and get into fights with other students, and was threatened with relocation to the Jedi Service Corps on several occasions. As a result, she was held back a number of times in her classes; partly for her temper, and partly because no Jedi wanted to train her. After passing her Initiate Trials, Alanna made multiple attempts at winning annual Apprentice Tournament. At age 11 on her third try, she nearly won, but ultimately failed in the final round when her violence got the better of her. Threatened once again with reassignment, Jedi Knight Kieran Sol - who witnessed her performance and saw her potential - expressed his interest in Alanna to the Reassignment Council and volunteered to train her. Kieran recognized and listened to Alanna’s frustrations growing up, rather than ignore them. He validated her feelings while still reminding her not to dwell on them or let them control her. Though it took time, Alanna eventually calmed herself as a result, and began following her master’s example. When the Clone Wars began, Alanna - 16 years old and still a Padawan - was adamant about staying uninvolved. Kieran, however, thought otherwise. He saw the war as being necessary for keeping the peace, while Alanna believed that Jedi had no place being military leaders. Struggling with her morality and questioning her teachings, she ran away from the temple the night before she and her master were to leave on a mission to serve as a commander. Though she removed her braid herself and began acting on her emotions more, she still clung to pieces of the Jedi Code. She continued to use and believe in the Force, helped others where she could, and operated alone in the galaxy under the reputation of a Jedi. Yet Alanna knew she wasn’t wholly Jedi in the sense that she knew it, nor was she Sith; she remains confused on her allegiances. She was never taught about the existence of Gray Jedi, and as such, doesn’t use the title to refer to herself (although it certainly more or less describes her). It was only a few years later when Alanna sensed a great disturbance in the Force - Order 66 - and she returned to the Jedi Temple. She flew to Coruscant with the intent to help, but by then it was too late; the temple was littered with bodies, her former master among them. Alanna took his lightsaber and fled to the Outer Rim. She currently resides on Tatooine, living in solitude beneath the bones of a Krayt Dragon in the desert. She uses the few broken pearl shards she finds to trade for rations, and to also keep Tusken Raiders at bay. She practices her limited Force abilities in secret, along with trying and failing to contact Kieran’s spirit, in hopes of finding out what happened and what her next course of action should be. Personality While she’s gone through a fair amount of grief, temptation, and confusion, a shred of righteousness remains in Alanna. Her Jedi upbringing has left her as a nearly textbook pacifist with a desire to help those in need. She values loyalty and honor above all else. But at the same time, her top priority is to survive in a newly hostile galaxy, and to remain undetected by Imperial forces. She's no stranger to the brutality of survival and will defend herself if need be, but rarely is she needlessly ruthless. Alanna is almost painfully introverted - spending the past three years alone in the desert has not made her much of a conversationalist. Trivia * Alanna has two scars on the right side of her face. The one on her scalp is from when her hand slipped when she cut off her braid. The one that spans across her cheek and mouth is from when a Clone trooper struck at her during Order 66. * She is fond of taking obscenely long showers. * Alanna has a bottomless pit of an appetite. One of her favorite go-to foods is cereal. * Alanna speaks with a Coruscanti accent. * To distract herself, she often watches and/or counts star ships in the atmosphere. Gallery Category:Player Characters Category:PCs Category:Ninox Crew